Vampires spin Ouran Academy Upside Down!
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: Asmerelda and her older twin brothers, Archer and Celtic, arrive in the human world to attend Ouran Academy for a normal human-like high school experiance. Though what would happen if the Host Club got involved, and insane Vampire Hunters started coming after them? COMPLETE choas, comedy, blossoming romance, and adventure!
1. Freak Accident!

Why am I here again?

Oh yeah, my older twin brothers, Archer and Celtic, kept on pressuring me about going to a human school. They kept saying that it would be better staying in the human world for a while instead of visiting every 10 years, when you've got no clue what's going on.

So when I finally gave in, they took me to the human world and to the school where the three of us will be going, Ouran Academy, I think. The high school division. So now, I'm standing with my brothers, in the administration office, in front of a work desk. A mortal woman, I'd say in her late thirties with brown hair, pulled back into a bun and pale blue eyes behind thick half-moon glasses starts at a magazine in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Celtic asked the lady, "Uh… we're here to pick up our uniforms and schedules."

She put the magazine down and pulled out a large black folder and opened it in front of her. It had student names, grades and sizes in it, "_Names please._" She didn't look up at us. The tone in her voice showed that she was just bored.

"I'm Celtic Nightsheild." My brother said, "And this is my twin, Archer, and my younger sister, Ash."

Ok, this lady's head shot up faster than a human could blink. Her bottom jaw dropped, almost touching the floor. Then she began to talking really fast, "Oh my god! You're the three children of the famous actor and his wife, Hansen and Morgan Nightsheild! I love your father's acting; I'm also a huge fan of your mother's books, I even have 5 of them personally signed by her!"

The three of us just nodded. Celtic brushed his short brown hair back, spiking it up. Archer put his hands in his pockets and I just gave a small smile.

We're kind of used to this reaction; our parents were really famous here in the human world, especially among the rich folk. But when everyone heard about the accident that killed our parents 5 years ago, none of us could believe how many people showed up for their funeral. I think more than 7 thousand people came and it was still on TV for people who watched at home. _Holy crap-o-la!_

So anyway… when the lady finally calms down, and gets our autographs; she goes to a room in the back. Then brings out 3 sets; plus spare sets; of the school uniforms. Thank the 7 lords!

"I know that you'd probably prefer the boy's uniform, Miss Ash." She hands us the uniforms, which were in our sizes. And she handed us our schedules before we left and she gave us directions to class.

We thanked her then went to the nearest bathrooms and changed into a set of uniforms; we packed the rest into our backpacks, then we sprinted to our classes.

Celtic and Archer are in 3rd years in class 3A, while I'm with all the 1st years in class 1A. When I walked in, all eyes turned to me. Oh lords, I hate all the unwanted attention!

My new sensei had me introduce myself and then he seated me next to another girl, who was also in a guy's uniform; though she did actually pull it off quite well. She has brown hair and big brown eyes. She also gave me a smile as I sat down next to her.

"Hey." Her blood smelled like vanilla from here, oh boy, I hope my urges don't come along anytime soon.

"Hey." I returned the smile and shook her hand when she held it out, _"_I'm Asmerelda Nightsheild, but call me Ash."

Nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

I let go of her hand and tried to distract myself from her blood scent by focusing on what the sensei was teaching as the lessons began.

We were through afternoon classes when a set of ginger haired twins; who I figured out by asking Haruhi; were Hikaru and Kaoru. Well these twins started to bug me. Hikaru is sitting behind me, while Kaoru is behind Haruhi. Hikaru is poking me in the back and Kaoru is reaching over and poking me when the sensei's back is turned. Not only that, but their blood scents are making me crazy and unfocused. I finally got fed up when Hikaru poked me once more, so I spun around in my chair and growled at him and his twin, "Knock it off! Before I bash your skulls in!"

They turned chalk white and everyone else in the room started clapping. Then they all stood up and surrounded me, making my self control weaken. They said that I was brave to stand up against their bullying and teasing. The scents of their blood drove me close to insanity, so I got up and sprinted out of the classroom and down the hall to a restroom. I ran inside, got in a stall and locked it, just as my fangs started to grow to their full length.

Great! Just what I was afraid of.

I looked around in my bag and pockets for an emergency blood pack, found none. Great! Just great! I thought to myself as I put my head against the stall door. Then I heard the restroom door open, a set of footsteps walked in and closed the door. They continued into the room and stopped at the sinks in front of the stalls.

I peeked out the door of my stall and saw a girl with black hair and green eyes; applying make-up to her face in front of a mirror. I opened the stall door and pulled my long red hair into a ponytail as I slowly walked up behind her. I saw my reflection in the mirror; the part where vampires don't have reflections is so phony-baloney. My reflection showed that my bright blue eyes, just got dyed with red, my eyes do that when I'm desperate for blood. The girl didn't noticed and was putting her make-up stuff back in her purse, then she looked back up and noticed my reflection in the mirror.

I didn't have any control of my body as my left hand grabbed her left wrist and my right went around her and covered her mouth. She squealed in surprise and tried to struggle out of my grasp, but my vampire strength held her in place. I tilted her head to the right and undid the red bow on the front of her dress that kept her collar up so high. I pulled the collar down with my right hand still over her mouth to keep her muffled protests quiet.

I licked my dry lips as I looked at her neck, I heard her pulse in my ears and the scent of cinnamon invaded my nose. I couldn't take it anymore as I opened my mouth and gently licked her neck before I bit down into her soft peach-colored skin with my fangs. Her protests became muffled screams for a few moments before I felt her cheeks warm up against my hand. Then, and this does inwardly creep me out, but she started to push her small petite frame against my taller, slightly muscular one and started to sensationally lick my hand, since it was still over her mouth.

Let me explain to avoid confusion, when we vampires "bite" humans, even if they're the same gender, the human feels a sensational pleasure towards the vampire that's feeding off of them. And something like this how the human normally reacts, through sometimes… it does go a bit farther. And it really creeps me out!

My victim stopped the sensational reaction and just gasped and then just slumped in my arms. I released her neck and looked up at my reflection; my eyes were back to their normal bright blue color. But when I saw the girl's face in the mirror, I was horrified. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and her skin was now as white as snow.

I gently set her down on the floor and backed away.

I had killed her.

I had just killed a female classmate on my first day in a human school.

I quickly swirled some water in my mouth and spat it in the sink, then I wiped the remaining blood off my mouth with a paper towel and threw it away. I grabbed my bag and fled towards the door.

I opened it to find Haruhi standing there; I'd say that she was probably just about to walk in.

"Oh, Miss Nightsheild, I'm sorry." She stepped out of my way, but I didn't move.

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Don't go in there!" yup, there is definite shock and terror in my voice.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, her head was slightly tilted to one side.

"Because! There's a dead girl in there who looks like she was bitten by a vampire!"

Everyone in the hallway stopped moving and stared at me like I had just grown 4 heads.

A couple of teachers that were standing around in the hall, looked towards the girls' bathroom door behind me.

"If you don't believe me, open the door and take a look for yourselves!" I yelled. 2 female teachers immediately came over, opened the door and went inside. Then 2 screams were heard from inside the girls' bathroom.

I stepped out of the way as they came running out, screaming, "Someone call the police, an ambulance, _ANYBODY_!"

After that, there was just chaos. Not how I planned to end my first day in my first human school.


	2. Haruhi's New Friend Bites

***At Home***

Archer and Celtic freaked when I told them what happened. They did catch wind of what happened at school, but they had thought that there was another vampire in the school.

"Ok, from now on, take a few blood packs wherever you go, ya hear!" Celtic scolded me; Archer tossed us both a blood pack from the bridge.

AB blood for Celtic and type 0 for me. He opened a type 0 blood pack for himself and sucked it right out; Celtic poured his into a glass then chugged it down; and I just popped the cap off and sucked it dry, like Archer.

Sometimes I wonder, if Archer and I are twins and Celtic's the younger sibling. We just act more mature than him.

Well Archer and I both have crimson red hair and bright blue eyes. His is short, mine's long [Me (author): actually all three of them have bright blue eyes] Celtic has the short brown hair. The three of us are pretty tall; Archer and Celtic at 6'1and me at 5'11. We all have muscular bodies and really anytime we go out anywhere, people stare at us and gossip about how beautiful we are and stuff like that. That last part we kind of expected here in the human world; our bloodline of vampires are not only strong and powerful, but quite beautiful too. Or so we have been told; I don't really pay attention.

"Let's all go to bed." Archer said as he threw his empty blood packet away, "We'll need the sleep for tomorrow."

Celtic and I nodded; Archer always knew what we needed in every situation. And honestly, I'd think that whoever he marries in the future will be one of the luckiest girls in the world, and he is planning on having a human wife. Celtic and I as well. Well I want a human husband, not a wife. 'Cause honestly, our kind are inbred **WAY** too much.

We all walked to our separate bedrooms, but I did hug my brothers goodnight before I went into my room. I closed my door and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a long lime green tanktop. I stripped out of my uniform and tossed it in thee hamper; that sits right next to my bathroom door and I put on the shorts and tanktop. Then I jumped into bed and pulled the scarlet sheets and comforter over me. I closed my eyes and I was out like a light within minutes.

***The Next Morning***

I'm glad that Archer was the one who woke me up, 'cause he knows that if someone wakes me up, you better catch the knife coming your way.

I keep a silver knife under my pillow, for a few different reasons, but mostly to try to scare away whoever wakes me up. When I had swung my arm (the one holding the knife) towards him, he caught my wrist before the knife touched him. Then I calmed down and put the knife back under my pillow and got up.

Archer left the room after that to go get ready for school, and probably to wake up Celtic. That boy sleeps in **A LOT!**

I went into my bathroom and showered, and then I dried myself and put on my undergarments and my uniform. [Me (author): For all you boys out there who were hoping that I would tell what her undergarments looked like. Hahaha! You ain't going to find out so easily! ;p] Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag, with a few blood packs stuffed in the bottom and sucked another dry while Archer and I waited for Celtic. Then the three of us threw our breakfast remains away (empty blood packs) and we left our apartment and walked to school.

***At School***

When I got to my classroom and to my desk, I sat down and let my head fall and hit the desk.

"Are you ok?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Haruhi, the only other girl smart enough to wear the guys' uniform and not the degusting, yellow puffball dress.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just couldn't get much sleep 'cause of yesterday." I lied, I was up so late last night because just one of Celtic's lectures lasts for **HOURS!**

"Me neither. But I know a couple of guys who were actually excited to hear that someone might be trying to act like a vampire." Haruhi said, rubbing the back of her head.

My eyes widened in both shock and surprise. "Okay. They must either be A) crazy, B) insane or C) mentally insane."

Haruhi nodded then she started laughing, I joined in as well.

"Yeah, they are." Haruhi said calming down from her laughing fit.

Once I calmed down, I asked, "Hey, you think you can introduce me to these guys?"

"Sure! It be nice to have another person there who's right in the head." We both started laughing at that. Then the teacher walked in, with the rest of the students a few minutes later. And today's lessons began when everyone got in their seats and calmed down.

Hikaru and Kaoru actually left me and Haruhi alone today during lessons, which was awesome!

After classes ended for the day, Haruhi and I started heading down to a clubroom where she "works"; or so she explained; and where she said these guys were. The ones that were actually excited about someone actually trying to act like a vampire, wandering the school.

I realized after a while that we were being followed, by the ginger haired twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

I looked at Haruhi and pointed back to the twins, "Why are the ginger haired devils following us?"

Haruhi glanced behind her, then looked back up at me, "Oh. They're a couple of the guys in the club I work for."

"And part of the group of guys excited about… you-know-what?" I was kind of hoping they weren't. But I spoke to soon.

"Sadly." The brunette sighed. Then we came to a set of double doors that were really tall and… pink. Really? Why pink? Oh, the 7 lords know that I **hate **pink!

The twins were actually gentlemen enough to step around us and open the doors for us. Which is a little weird, but the thought was sweet.

When the doors opened, rose petals and sparkles came flying out.

"Welcome." In front of us were not only the devil twins; but four other good looking guys.

The whole place was decked out like the Caribbean, and so were the guys! Or at least I think so; I've never really been to the Caribbean. And I was a bit confused on how the devil twins managed to change so fast.

Oh boy… I thought, this is where I'm gonna die, aren't I? I looked down at Haruhi; who had a huge sweat drop on her head; and I asked, "Them?" I gestured to the guys in front of us with my head tilted to the side.

Again the brunette's answer was a nod of her head, "Sadly…"

"Oh boy, then the answer to that question would have to be C) mentally insane." Haruhi nodded in agreement and she did give a small chuckle, but the boys present looked so confused.

"Wha?" a tall blonde asked, he had violet eyes and honestly struck me as the type as the annoying little boy, who's trapped in a 17-year-old's body.

"Nothing. Just a inside joke." I shrugged.

"Are you a first time customer?" the boy with the glasses asked.

My head tilted to the side, "first time wha?"

"No she's not, Kyoya." Haruhi said, "She just asked if she could come down and meet you guys."

"That's why this is called a Host Club. So girls can come and talk to handsome boys." The twins said, bored out of their minds.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, shut up will ya." I said getting a little annoyed.

The tall blonde stood up and he put his hand on my shoulder, "So tell me little one, what kind of guys are you into?"

"Honestly, I like…" but the blonde cut me off.

Haruhi told me the names of the Hosts as they were pointed out by the tall blonde.

"So do you like the strong, silent type?" he asked.

"That'd be Takashi Morinozuka; or as we call him, Mori-senpai."

"The Boy-Lolita?"

"Mitsukuni Honinozuka; or Honey-senpai." Aw! He's so cute! I thought.

"How about the Mischievous type?"

"That would be the troublesome duo; who you know as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, they're annoying as hell." I said, rubbing my temple.

"Or the cool type?" the blonde continued.

"That would be Kyoya Otori."

"You're right. He's creepy but cute." I said looking at Haruhi, nodding my head. She laughed.

"Or are you into the Princely type like me?" the blonde asked putting his hand under my chin.

Haruhi sighs, "And that would be Tamaki Souh."

I growled and slapped his hand away. He stared at me shocked. "I don't like being touched." I snapped at him.

Haruhi looked up at me, "just out of curiosity, what kind of guys are you into?"

I thought for a second then shrugged, but I pointed at Tamaki and the twins, "Just not ones like that."

Tamaki was instantly in a dark gloomy corner and the twins looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why not?!" they complained.

"You two and the blonde in the corner are annoying." I said, "And I'm not interested in your types."

Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet and opened it to see a picture of three siblings: me, Archer and Celtic. I took the photo out and showed Haruhi. She took the picture and looked at it, then her eyes got a little bigger as she looked up at me and pointed at the photo.

"Are these your older twin brothers you were telling me about?" she asked.

I nodded. Then I pointed out which one was which. Archer is the one in the middle and Celtic is the one on the far right. Haruhi nodded slowly understanding, but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes of Archer, "he's kind of cute…" she whispered softly.

Suddenly the twins and Tamaki, along with the other Hosts were over, looking at the picture. Tamaki and Hikaru looked furious, "What ya mean cute!?"

"She thinks my older brother's cute, it's not anything unnatural. A lot of girls think my brothers are cute."

"Would their names be Archer and Celtic Nightshield?" Kyoya asked.

I answered without looking up at him, "Yeah, they're both 3rd years right now."

"Oh! They just started in our class yesterday!" Honey said from on top of Mori's shoulders.

* * *

i will add more to this chapter! i just need to get around to it because i have so many other fanfictons! -m- i'm sorry!


End file.
